My Only Love
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Yugi has been thinking about how he's going to tell Yami those three little words. When Yami confronts one night about what's been bothering him, Yugi tells him the truth. Will the pharaoh accept it? YxYY slight Yaoi Better than it sounds. Plz R&R!


**My Only Love**

It was a clear, moonlit night in Domino, Japan. A cool, summer breeze swept across the city.

At the Kame game shop in his bedroom, Yugi was lying in his bed trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't. All he could think about was how to tell his friend Yami how he feels about him.

Ever since the former pharaoh came to live with him and his grandfather, Yugi has come to love him very much. Yami was always so kind and trusting to him. But what the smaller teen loved most about his friend was his crimson, red eyes that bored into his soul. Basically, Yugi loved every little thing about his friend.

Only there was one catch: it's been hard to even be near or talk to the spirit at times. He always thought that if he told Yami he liked him the teen would never want to talk to or be near him again. When the smaller teen thought of this, he began to cry. He rolled over on his side and sobbed on his pillow. His heart ached at what would happen if Yami ever left him; he just couldn't help it.

Then at that moment, Yugi felt a warm hand wipe away his saddened tears. When the amethyst eyes opened, they stared at the figure they observed. It was the one who haunted his fantasies and mind: Yami.

Yami looked as his aibou with a bit of concern in his eyes. "Yugi, why are you crying?" the former pharaoh asked.

"It's nothing important; I just have a lot on my mind." the smaller teen said as he sat up feigning innocence and wiping his tears away.

The crimson eyed teen stared at the other not the least bit convinced with the other's answer. Anything that worried Yugi worried him too. Yami sat down the bed with the smaller and said, "Listen Yugi, I can tell that you're unhappy. If there's something that troubles you, just tell me."

Yugi knew that he shouldn't keep Yami at a distance but he just couldn't tell him his feelings. He felt so helpless and scared about the outcome that he brought his knees to his face and began to cry again. Warm tear drops soaked his sheets as he wept.

Yami watched in sadness at his aibou crying. It pained his heart to see his little one in such pain. To be honest, the former pharaoh loved Yugi with all his heart and was a little scared to tell him. Yami couldn't help but pull the smaller teen into a warm, loving embrace.

Yugi ceased his tears as he reopened his eyes and realized that Yami was hugging him. The smaller teen blushed slightly at how close the spirit was to him. The larger teen's heartbeat had a soothing and rhythmic beat. Yugi nestled to the other's chest and began to weep again.

The crimson eyed teen rested his chin in the smaller teen's tri-colored hair as he said softly, "Yugi, look at me." The amethyst eyed teen looked up slowly with tear strained eyes.

"Please aibou, tell me what's wrong; It pains me to see you cry." the former pharaoh said as he wiped away Yugi's tears with his slightly tanned hand.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sound of those word. Could it be that maybe Yami feels the same way about him? Then the smaller teen bravely took the other's hands in his and said, "Yami, there's something I do need to tell you; something that I've been keeping from you for a while."

"What is it, aibou?"

"Yami, you're my most trusted friend I've ever known and I…I…"

"You what, Yugi?"

"I love you very much and I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd probably hate me." Yugi answered.

Yami couldn't believe what he just heard. The one person he has been fond of all this time, loved him back. The spirit smiled lovingly at his hikari. Yugi looked up at Yami and what he saw shocked him.

"Yami, you're not mad; you don't hate me?"

"Of course not aibou; what makes you I'd hate you if you told me that?" the former asked as he gripped the smaller's hands. "And there's been something I've been keeping from you…I love you too, Yugi Motou."

Yugi's sad expression changed to joy and thankfulness, "Oh Yami, I don't know what to say except…" the amethyst eyed teen was interrupted by a pair of lips capturing his in a passionate kiss.

The smaller teen's eyes grew as the size of dinner plates. Yami's lips felt so soft against his. Yugi's eyelids drooped as he gripped the other's shirt.

Yami was in heaven as he kissed his hikari. The pharaoh placed his hand on the other's soft cheek as he deepened the kiss. Yugi's lips were a little tense but warm. When Yami pulled away from Yugi, he was amazed by how beautiful the teen's face was. Those amethyst eyes were hazy yet glimmering in the night and the moonlight shined on Yugi's face showing its angelic features.

The crimson eyed teen brushed back the smaller teen's blond bangs as he said, "Oh my little one, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi said smiling graciously at his new lover.

"Always promise me something aibou; whenever something is hurting you, promise me you'll talk to me about it. I can't stand another day that those beautiful eyes are filled with sadness."

"I promise Yami and I'm sorry for worrying you so."

"It's alright but always remember this little one, you're my only love." Yami said with a loving smile.

Yugi beamed with happiness at his lover and leaned in for another kiss. For the rest of the night, the two lovers stayed in each other arms under the moonlight shining from the window.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
